The Captive of The Memory
by Lucky Me Stories
Summary: Steven recounts the two times Connie and him have fooled around when they were younger. Since then, Steven has promised Connie to wait for her to return from college. But in the meantime, a growing boy's hormones can make him see close friends who he has known since he was a mere boy, as more than just friends. Which can turn out to be pretty bad.


**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

 **Authors Note:** Before I could work on more chapters for Shield of Humanity, the need to write this and get it out was hounding for the longest. word of caution, This Story will be a one shot Story with Heavy M rated content. That means Sex, lots of it. You have been warned.

 **Tags:** Older Steven Universe, young Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, Flashbacks.

* * *

 **The Captive of The Memory **

**Wednesday**

 _28, October 2019, 7:30 [Evening]_

 **Steven's Beach House, Beach City, DE**

Seventeen year old Steven Quartz Universe laid back on the cool sandy beach. Looking up at the twilight sky. He wore black khaki pants, green sandals on his feet, a black sleeveless shirt like his father when he was young. But instead of a yellow star in the center, he had a large pink Rose with green filigree around it. His hair had grown out to chin length. it was wavy, dark brown and kept in a half ponytail. Half of his hair was tied in a bun while the other hanged low down his neck.

Under the mentor-ship of his friends, Pearl especially. Steven has grown more accustomed to using his gem powers. And because of his extensive training, Steven resembled his father when he was young. More leaner, more muscle, a sharp chin and muscles details around his neck and shoulders. He is, became a very attractive young man over the last few years.

"It was three years ago. Three years ago when I and Connie 'went there.' it was under the boardwalk. We were each others first, and we both really liked it. But it wouldn't be our last time."

* * *

 _ **x First Time x** (3 Years ago)_

Holding a plastic blue and orange handguns in their hands, Connie and Steven pointed their plastic pistols in front of a thick glass screen of an arcade game machine. Their fingers pulled the triggers, getting their handguns to click repeatedly. Zombies, monsters, dinosaurs and all sorts of ghoulish and terrifying creatures fell to the on screen bullets.

During this date that was Connie's idea, Steven couldn't keep his eyes off of his Girlfriend of a few months. Perhaps it was this puberty thing that his father told him about, but a year ago he only started noticing how beautiful and cute Connie was. Each time he would see her when she came over to the temple, or they met in beach city somewhere, butterflies would fill his stomach. His dad told him it was ok to hold hand, kiss each other on the cheek and even once on the lips. But anything further than that and he would be in trouble.

"Dang it! Dumb velociraptors sneak attacked me from behind. And it's inaccurate on the developers not to put feathers on them. The whole paleontology community agrees they had feathers on them." Connie said.

Connie slipped the plastic handgun into the holder on the machine. Steven was still alive, in the game, and remained focused on getting as far as possible. Connie felt a little chilly. The arcade was kept air conditioned. Connie wore a violet skirt with a lilac colored top. The hem of her skirt reached just a few inches above her knee. She wanted to leave and hoped Steven would kick the bucket, in the game. But he was so good at blowing monster brains out, she was worried she would freeze to death before he did.

So she did the one thing she knew would break his concentration. She walked up behind him, pressed her chest on his back. She slipped her arms and hands under his armpits and wrapped them around his waist. Steven froze, blinking fast with a heart that beat faster when Connie pressed her lips on his ear.

"Never turn your back on an undead big foot Steven." Connie whispered into Steven's ear, then kissing it.

" **YOU'RE DEAD AS A LOG"** said the video game when the death screen appeared on the game screen.

"Connie! You made me die. I was just about to leave the toxic blood swamp." Steven whined.

"It's cold in here Steven. Besides, I wanted to get something to eat." Connie replied.

She took the plastic gun from Steven's hand and placed back in the holder on the machine and lead Steven out of the Arcade. Steven was disappointment and let Connie drag him out as hie way of resistance. Connie tickled Steven to get him to move, it worked, but only for a few seconds. Connie bumped into Onion who was licking on an ice cream cone, he watched from the boardwalk outside.

"Oh hey Onion, we're you about to go inside of the arcade?" Steven asked his small creepily silent buddy.

Just like onion, he said nothing. Instead only choosing to lick his ice cream slowly and blinking while keeping his eyes on the couple.

"Ooookkk. Listen Onion, me and Steven are busy. Go and enjoy yourself, ok. Come on Steven."

Steven gave in and walked hand in hand to a hot dog vender. He bought a dog for him and his girlfriend. Connie waited by the railing on the boardwalk. She tied her puffy hair in a ponytail. It was getting dark and Connie would have to return back home soon. Steven walked over to Connie and handed her her own dog with mustard and ketchup on it. Steven's dog had mustard, ketchup and some chilly on it.

"Thanks Steven." Connie told him, taking a bite from her dog.

"I really enjoyed myself today Connie. Thank you."

"That sounds more like line Steven. But yeah, I also enjoyed myself too. Wow, you can see the stars peeping through about now. It amazing that our sun is just one out of nine hundred and ninety nine thousand million stars in the milky way."

"yeah, its like a garden in the sky. With each flower being a different color. There are different colored stars, right Connie?"

"there are Steven. You know Steven, I've been talking to some friends of mine on _Camarilla*_ and you know what they told me Steven."

"Mmm. Yum, oh! What was it that they told you Connie."

Connie turned to Steven, took a bite from her dog and chewed it. Steven tossed his napkin to the side when he was done with his dog. Steven brushed the bread crumbs from around his lips. But he still had some ketchup around his chin and bottom lip. Connie giggled seeing Steven smile at her. Shetook her napkin and cleaned the areas of Steven's mouth and chin.

"Thanks Connie. So what did your friends tell you."

"They said they were no longer...virgins."

"Ver what?" Steven asked, confusion in his face and voice.

"Its when two people who are in love, make...um, make love for the first time with each other." Connie answered, with blush coming over her cheeks.

"Love. Like, you mean kissing. Right?"

"Its more than just kissing Steven. If you want, I can show you."

"Really? OK I guess."

"To be honest I've been curious about this for a while. But you can't tell your dad or the gems. If my own parents found out...i-"

"Connie. It's OK. hey it might even be fun."

Connie smiled and nodded. She threw her unfinished dog into a nearby trashcan and lead Steven to a secluded, and dark spot.

* * *

 **Under the Amusement Park Pier**

unable to go back to Steven's place. And because her home was miles away, not that it was an option, Connie chose a dark secluded spot under the pier the Amusement park was built on. Steven looked around and ran around the beams supporting the pier. Connie ran behind him, chasing him around different beams. Then, she went running around counter clock wise and tackled Steven to the ground.

"oof! Heh heh heh, you got me Connie." Steven said.

Connie wasn't laughing, she was focused and kept Steven's wrists and hands pinned down to the ground. Steven's childish laughter faded as Connie went in and kissed him. Steven's gem started to glow. Steven concentrated hard so as not to fuse with Connie. Saying the word 'cancel' in his head to prevent the fusion.

"Connie...Connie hold on a sec. Connie wait." Steven pleaded. His innocent cry for a pause only made him more attractive to Connie.

Connie kissed Steven not just on his lips, but on his cheeks and on the sides of his neck. Connie straddled Steven, pressing her weight down on him and letting her feelings and budding hormones lead her actions. Steven tried to pushed Connie off of him, but the more Connie's kissing became more aggressive and passionate; the less Steven wanted her to stop.

Steven instead rolled her to the side, pushing her down on the sand and pinning her hands down on the sand. Steven took a moment to look over at Connie below him. She was breathing fast, he was positioned between her legs. The hem of her skirt has fallen back on her thighs, revealing Connie's dark blue panties.

Connie took Steven's hands when he pulled away and released her wrists. She took em and placed them down on her chest.

"Touch my chest." Connie whispered to Steven.

Steven's face went red, he mustered up his courage and slowly massaged Connie's budding breasts. Connie closed her eyes, breathed out and moaned softly. Connie sat up, grabbed the hem of Steven's shirt and pulled it up over his head. Connie undid the buttons on her top and took it off. Steven's cheeks and ears went red and hot. Connie's bra matched the color of her panties.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Connie said, pushing her skirt down her legs.

"Me neither...wait what's happening." Steven asked curiously and nervously.

"Babies are made making love Steven, so I secretly snatched this from my my dad's cabinet drawer. I don't think he'll notice he's missing one. Here."

Connie handed Steven a small red wrapper. He took it and felt something gooey and cold, it felt like a ring. Steven tore the packet open and pulled out a gooey white ring. Steven raised a curious and confused eyebrow.

"Connie what exactly is this? Does this go over my tongue?"

"What? No no. it goes over your...you're." Connie schooched over to him and whispered into his ear where the ring went over on him.

Upon learning where it exactly it went over on him, Steven's blush level went to 'Tomato level' turning his whole face red. Taking the moment to undress, Steven, with some help from Connie rolled 'the ring' as he called it over his member. The young couple took a moment to look at each other's naked form. Connie blushed and grabbed her left arm with her right hand. Steven took several glances at her, smiling and looking down at his feet.

"So...what happens now Connie."

Connie sat down, slowly spread her legs and signaled to Steven to get down on his knees and crawl over to her. Steven got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to her. Connie moved closer to Steven, and whispered into his ear. _"take it in your hand, and push inside of me."_ then she wrapped her legs around his back, locking her ankles together. Steven looked below as he took his member and pushed it inside of Connie. Steven pressed himself against her opening, Connie hanged her head in anticipation. She cocked her neck back as she felt Steven push inside, she felt a hotness, a burning sensation from within her.

"Ouch!" Connie yelped.

" _I'm sorry Connie!"_ Steven whispered.

"Its fine Steven. I'm fine." she assured him.

"Are you sur-"

"Yes! Just—Ow!" Connie pulled Steven unto her using her crossed legs, forcing him to go fully inside of her.

While Steven let out breathy sigh, Connie gritted her teeth and groaned. Steven felt her nails digging into the skin on his back. Steven instinctively pulled his hips back, pulling out of her just enough only to thrust his hips forward and sheath his member inside of her. Steven kept with this rhythm of thrusting in and out, alternating between slow and fast. Steven felt a warmness around his member, like something wet.

If Steven didn't know what it was at first, then Connie knew already from the moment he penetrated her. Her virginity which she had given to Steven, caused bleeding, which was the warm wet feeling. As she learned from her friends and what she learned online, the pain of a broken hymen was everything she expected It to be.

Connie rested her chin on Steven's shoulder and the side of her face on the crook of his neck. She kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of Steven thick member pushing in and pulling out of her. The blood might have been bad, but the burning pain did not seem to be going away. Connie moaned more and more. Steven kissed Connie on the side of her face. In his head he had no idea if he was doing this right or not.

Nearing the end of his stamina, Steven pounded into Connie faster and faster. Connie by this point moaned loudly, the burning pain all but gone. It was then that Steven hips jerked to a stop. Steven felt an amazing feeling of 'release' leave his body, but also wash over it too. Connie clenched her teeth and arched her back, experiencing her own climax for the first time. Steven fell on Connie, breathing hard and loudly.

"Are you OK Connie."

"Yeah Steven. How was it."

"It was...amazing. I don't know how to really out it, but why did It feel so tig-"

"Steven. We should hurry up. I need to get back home. And so do you."

Steven pulled away from Connie, sat down and pulled the gooey wet ring off of him. "Hey Connie, what am I suppose to do with this." he told her, lifting the less than half filled plastic rubber sheath.

"Um, you can tie that and throw it into the ocean." Connie sounded embarrassed and looked embarrassed looking at the condom Steven raised.

"What is this stuff anyway. Did it come from me? It doesn't look like-"

"Ok Steven I'm leaving." she said in a hurry.

"Oh wait. _Let me just, here we go,_ " Steven muttered. tying the condom and tossing it into the ocean first. He then pulled up his underwear up his legs, then his pants. He placed his shirt back on and dusted his pants and shirt of sand.

"Ok Connie, lets go." Steven told Connie. He took her hand in his and the young couple walked out from under the dark and cold pier and went to find Greg, so he could take her back home.

* * *

 **The Present**

 _8:00 [Night]_

"That was our first time. I didn't know way back then what that 'stuff ' was that came out of me, until I did a little asking around on my phone. I understood then what Connie meant 'this is how babies are made.' Since she left for college last month, it's been quieter around here. But after our various 'get togethers' i've noticed something new about my friends. The gems who pretty much raised me."

Steven sat up and crossed his legs. Placing his hands on his ankles. He watched Amethyst running outside wearing a black two piece bikini. She came running over to Steven and bent slightly down, taking her large breasts in her hands and shaking them in front of Steven.

"Hey there buddy, you daydreaming. Hah hahah hah."

Steven chuckled and shook his head.

"Amethyst! Stop doing that in front of him, where's you're self respect." Pearl shouted at Amethyst.

"Oh please pearl, lighten up. He's not a little boy anymore, I know you like em big Steven." Amethyst whispered seductively to Steven. Getting a strong blush from him.

Steven watched Amethyst run into the ocean. Never missing one detail from her body.

"I'm really sorry she did that Steven. I don't think she'll ever get any better. Are you feeling ok Steven?

"I'm fine Pearl, really. And Amethyst's way of teasing me doesn't really bother me." Steven responded, looking up at Pearl who smiled at him.

Steven also noticed Pearl in different ways that he never noticed her when he was much younger. With amethyst he noticed her large breasts, her personality which was strangely attractive to him now. With Pearl he noticed her slim but curvy physique. A dancer's body. her white 'skin' and her beautiful blue eyes. her long legs and a tight butt also caught his attention. Steven wondered why he was only noticing and looking at them in this way.

"Ok Steven. You know you can tell me and ask anything of me." Pearl kissed him on his forehead and brushed her hand against the side of his face.

Steven kept her hand pressed on the side of her face, something Pearl appeared to enjoy and appreciate. Pearl pulled away and went after Amethyst. Last but not least was Garnet who in Steven's eyes, probably filled him with the strongest desires. She was the last to come out and didn't appear to be in a hurry. She wore a burgundy two piece bikini with white floral pattern designs on it.

Steven saw her walking over to him. He focused his gaze on Garnet's breasts and cleavage. Her walk was consistent and without hurry. Down past her sizable breasts, Steven trailed his eyes down her toned waist and down her toned thighs. It was amazing to think two gems made up that tall beautiful gem.

Garnet came up behind Steven, knelt down on both of her knees and hugged Steven. "You okay Steven."

"Yes Garnet i'm okay. I feel just fine. but you're probably going to tell me i'm not because of _future vision_." Steven answered, emphasizing the words 'future vision.'

Steven rested his head against Garnet's chest. And sighed. Her breasts like the rest of her body, were not real, he told himself. But they sure as hell felt pretty real to him.

"I promise not to use future vision to see if that's true or not. And I don't need to know, do you know why."

"Why Garnet?"

"Because I love you and I trust you. That's why." Garnet said. She leaned down and pressed a kiss down on Steven's forehead. Steven blushed and placed his hands on garnet's who squeezed his.

Garnet adjusted her glasses, stood up and walked over to the shoreline to separate Amethyst and Pearl, who fought each other. Well more like wrestled with one another. Steven watched Garnet's butt as she walked away, but quickly looked away when she stopped to raise her glasses and looked over her shoulder. She gave him a wink and wagged her finger at him.

Steven fell back on the sand and rested his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and thought back to the second time he and Connie fooled around again.

* * *

 _ **x Second Time x** (Several Months Later)_

 **Maheswaran Residence, Palmyra**

 _12:30 [Afternoon]_

Months after losing their virginity to each other, Steven was invited over to Connie's house by Connie herself. They were into the last few days of Summer before Connie had to start High school. Connie's mother went to work early and wouldn't be back till after midnight. And her father didn't have to start work until six in the evening.

Steven knocked on the Maheswarans front door. opening up seconds after. Connie greeted Steven and kissed him on his cheek. Steven hugged her and lifted her up. Spinning both of them around.

"Ok ok Steven. Put me down."

"Sorry Connie. Whoa my head."

"Connie sweetie, who's at the door." Mr Maheswaran asked from inside of the house.

"Just Steven Dad! Come inside Steven."

Steven stepped inside. Connie closed her door and locked it. Taking Steven's hand, Connie lead him up to her bedroom. Mr Maheswaran heard his daughter giggling as well as Steven. He worried for his daughter, even though he knew Steven to be a person of good nature. Still, it was his duty to keep Connie safe.

"Connie honey! Keep your door open!"

"Daad! Sheesh. Dads, am I right."

"Right Connie." Steven agreed with her.

* * *

 **Connie's Bedroom**

Once inside of Connie's bedroom, Steven took a seat on Connie's bed and looked around. Connie only closed her door with just enough open space to let the light from outside in. Connie turned on her heels and jumped into her bed with Steven. Connie rested her head on Steven's shoulder and kicked her sandals off her feet. Steven placed his arm around her shoulder and rested his head on hers.

"Steven, do you remember what we did under the pier months ago?" Connie asked. She sounded nostalgic about that specific event.

"Yeah, I do. I've been trying to talk to you about that Connie. But each time I wanted to bring it up, I felt you trying to switch the topic. Why? Do you feel bad about what we did. Do you feel ashamed doing it with...me?"

Connie pulled her head off of Steven's shoulder and gave him one of those 'are you serious' look.

"Steven, it was my idea for us to do that. I wasn't ashamed of doing it with you, and I won't be ashamed of doing it with you again."

"Again? You want to do it again?"

"Shhh. Yes, I don't know what it was about the last time. But something rubbed off on me. I think I really liked it. Is that bad?"

"you tell me. I wasn't so sure of what I was doing, but I think I did it right. I did something right. You want to do it again right now?"

"What!? No! My dad will catch us and he'll beat me with a load of salami. And he'll drag u all throughout palmyra. Let's play some games first, like board games. Or we can go bike riding first."

"How about some hide and seek? I've always wanted to play it with the gems, but their always too busy to play. And lion does what he wants most of the time. And my dad, well he's at work most of the time."

"Hide and seek it is then."

the hours went by as Steven and Connie first played hide and seek. From there they played board games in the living room. Around three o clock Connie and Steven played thumb wrestling. Around four they ate some sandwiches they both whipped up together. At five they played tic tac toe and rock, paper, scissors. When Six o Clock came around, Mr Maheswaran got ready to go to work. He asked Steven if he was going to stay longer. But as he prepared to answer, Connie interjected and told her father they were going to watch scary movies.

Mr Maheswaran didn't want to say it, but he thanked Steven for being such an amazing person and friend to his daughter. He told Connie to lock the doors and windows after he left and after Steven left. The doors were locked on both first and second floor of the house, as were the windows as well. Connie's bedroom was locked. Her curtains were closed. Their clothes were strewn all over the floor. Connie's bed creaked. breathing and moaning from both teens filled the bedroom and her bed banged against her wall in synch with Steven's thrusting.

Connie laid on her back, pivoted her hips up so her legs could be up in the air. Steven took his spot between Connie's spread bent legs. He entered her from a kneeling position, supporting some of his weight on Connie's legs. He leaned on Connie's legs, propping himself up on his hands pressed on either side of Connie. Steven pumped inside of Connie with slow to fast strokes.

Connie, like Steven had a thin film of sweat over her forehead. Beads of sweat formed around her chest, arms and sides of her neck. Connie rose just enough to see Steven's crotch pushing in and pulling out, pushing in and pulling out. She was awashed with high levels of physical pleasure. Steven wasn't long, but he was thick. The feeling of being penetrated, being filled and stretched fired off pleasure sensations all throughout her body.

Connie pressed her hands on her small breasts, massaging them in a clockwise motion. her dark nipples poked through her tight closed fingers. Steven leaned in to kiss Connie. Tongues danced around each other, exploring the mouths they were in.

" _Steven wait. Pull out."_ Connie asked.

Steven didn't want to stop, his own pleasure made it difficult for him. But he found the strength to stop, he pulled out of Connie. He noticed her stretched entrance as Connie moved and got on her hands and knees, exposing her naked behind for him. Steven then moved back in, pushing his member back inside of Connie. Connie let out a satisfied moan, Steven let out a groan. He clamped his hands on Connie's hips and slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

"Faster Steven...Faster." Connie said desperately.

Steven mustered up his strength and pounded Connie, smacking his crotch repeatedly against Connie's buttocks. He prayed his stamina would not fail him. From low moans and breathing, Connie let out occasional loud shouts of pleasure and pain. Steven clenched his teeth, hung his head low and only focused on the rhythm of his thrusts. Arching her back, Connie pressed her breasts on her bed, took a pillow and buried her face in it. Steven's thrusts were so fast and strong, the creaking of the bed was very loud, far more than when they started.

Steven let out desperate groans as his breathing became more heavier and ragged. No other sound besides the creaking of the bed, the baseboard banging on the wall, Steven smacking against Connie and Connie's muffled screams filled the bedroom.

Connie felt a powerful wave of pleasure originate from her womanhood and wash over her body. She saw stars as her muscles spasmed. Steven froze up, pressing his crotch against Connie's buttocks and emptying himself into the condom.

Steven went limp and fell to the side of Connie. Breathing a long satisfied sigh of relief. Connie relaxed back, letting Steven wrap an arm around her waist and pull her in for a hug.

* * *

 **The Present, The Beach House**

 _9:30 [Night]_

Steven kept his hands pressed over his eyes. Blush appeared on his cheeks, a nostalgic smile coming over his face. Reminiscing about his and Connie's secret get together always made butterflies fill his stomach. He felt happy, because it was with her who he gave his virginity to. Excited because they were so young when they explored their sexuality together. what teen in America hasn't lost their innocence at so young an age and kept it from their parents and siblings.

Steven was tired and rose to his feet. He made his way towards his beach house, looking over to his friends splashing around in the ocean one last time before heading off to bed for the night. Inside, Steven saw Lion moving around in his sleep next to his bed.

"Log entry 201, I'm still finding Earth just as mysterious as the organic life forms that have colonized it and who are the dominant life forms. The organic hybrid abomination called, 'Steven,' is currently the only hybrid whom I have had the fortune of living with. I've been studying him for a month, wondering how the traitor Rose mated with a human and made Steven possible. Steven is entering the habitation unit right now, End Log."

Peridot watched Steven walk over to the kitchen and open up his refrigerator. He pulled out a glass with blue liquid inside of it. He grabbed a glass from one of the top cabinets and poured himself some juice. Peridot sauntered over to Steven and started to scan him with a scanner she made from scrap. Her limb enhancers were taken and hidden away from her.

Steven, while drinking saw green laser like grid on the wall and his shadow in front of him. He knew Peridot was scanning him for the umpteen time. He turned around and placed his glass down on the counter. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and leaned back on the counter top.

"Sup Peri, can I help you today?"

"No. I don't need your help. I'll learn about your species first hand myself."

Steven chuckled and leaned in and picked Peridot up much to her annoyance. Peridot's cheeks flushed a dark green being so close to Steven. Peridot's small stature made it easier for Steven to simply pick her up. Steven picked her up by her bottom, which rested on his forearm.

"Want to take my temperature? Stick my tongue out for you. Or maybe you would like a hair sample. How can I help you peridot."

"Well you can put me down for a start. It feels strange having your touch stumps touching my butt!"

"My bad. There you go, back down on the ground. Listen, i'm going to take a shower and then call it a night. Maybe you can study me in my natural habitat after I come out, in my sleep."

"Sounds like that can be arranged." Peridot answered. She walked into the bathroom with Steven.

Behind the closed the door Peridot asked, "Is that a weapon?"

"What? No that's my...my, ah! My Chief of Staff. Yep."

"i see. Do all males of your species have a 'chief of staff' also?"

"Yes they do. Uh, can you ask me these questions behind the curtains."

"very well."

after taking a short luke warm shower. Steven dressed while he was inside of the bath tub. He brushed his teeth, flossed and rinsed his mouth with mouth wash. He turned off the light of the bathroom and headed to his bed. He pet lion's head once before jumping onto his bed.

Waltzing back inside of the beach house, Amethyst was dripping wet. Steven heard her wet footsteps pass him. He turned on his side and watched Amethyst open the fridge and checking for something to eat or drink. He checked her out with the eyes of someone who was curious, curious about what it was like to have his friends, any of his friends in his bed.

He felt bad because he was thinking about his friends in this way, even though he loved Connie. But Connie was gone, having moved to the neighboring state of 'Keystone' to get into her first choice college last year. While he stayed back to train and learn not just how to use his gem powers, but learn of his gem heritage.

"Damn Hormones, stop making me imagine dirty things. Stop making me-"

"Steven, you feeling ok?" said a voice from the foot of his bed.

Steven looked over and saw Pearl standing there, a towel around her neck.

"Something wrong buddy." amethyst chimed from the steps of his bed.

Steven threw his bed sheets over his body and a extra pillow over his crotch area, in a nervous attempt to cover his slowly growing shame when not just Pearl and Amethyst came over to see if there was something wrong with him, but even Garnet came and took a seat next to him.

Steven hid under his sheets in hopes his friends would leave him alone.

"Yo Stevie! What you hiding under their." Amethyst teased.

"Amethyst leave him alone."

"Alright alright."

Steve raised his face above the sheets and saw Garnet walk away, but Pearl hanged back to make sure Amethyst didn't come back and bother him. "she won't be bothering you tonight Steven." pearl assured him in a loving tone.

Steven smiled softly at her and turned on his side. Hoping he could fall asleep and think about Connie, and not his friends in a not so friendly oriented fantasy.

* * *

 **(!)** Long before I joined Fan fiction, I learned from some old followers who are no longer active on FF that this site used to have a MA Rating. It got taken down years ago before I joined. when I joined and learned about it in 2008, it made me pretty disappointed. But nonetheless, that did not stop me from indulging in one of Fan fiction's biggest genre, Erotica. Having written several of them of different fandoms, this is not my first rodeo. Though it is the latest one I have written.

Also, there might, just might be a second multi part story for a sequel. Either titled 'Stone Kissed' or 'Rock Collection.' but honestly I don't know as of right now.


End file.
